Conventionally, electrical connectors attached to devices such as electronic devices have been required to have a watertight function in order to make the inside of the devices watertight from the outside. Such an electrical connector has to prevent liquid from getting into a casing of the device through a fitting portion that is exposed to an outer surface of the casing of the device to connect to a mating connector.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrical connector having a watertight function. The electrical connector includes a cylindrical shell and an insulating support portion that holds contacts and is contained in the shell. A ring-shaped sealing member tightly seals a gap between the shell and the support portion. In the electrical connector according to Patent Literature 1, a recessed portion is provided in the circumference of the support portion, and the sealing member is fitted into the recessed portion.